1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a package structure and an LED package structure, in particular, to a package structure and an LED package structure to enhance the structural strength and retard external moisture to intrude into chip-mounting region.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, LED (Light-Emitting Diode) has some advantages better than a traditional light source, such as small size, power saving, excellent light efficiency, long life, high-speed modulation response and mercury free. In recent years, the LED has been widely used in several applications and entered into everyone's daily life. Hence, the traditional lighting source has been replaced by LED with high brightness such as a high power LED due to the progress of high technology.
In addition, the high power LED will generate more high heat, thus the traditional package structure needs to use large slug to dissipate the heat. However, when pre-molding package gel (plastic material) adheres the slug (metal), the bonding force (the structural strength) between the package gel and the slug is bad. Furthermore, the traditional package structure usually has some slits between the package gel and the slug, and external moisture will permeate through the slits to intrude into chip-mounting region of the LED, thus the chip-mounting region will be rusted.